


Holmin and Adlerova

by Straj



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A play about the good old characters in the style of Griboyedov or someone that seems.<br/>Passion - cheeky, detective. Betrayal, skirmishes and possibly murder</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

July. The manor house. 12 hours of the day.

Bright room with patterned grated flooring rapidly runs awesome brunette in a suit the color of an overripe plum.

 

Brunette

 

Twelve struck.  
And I've already crossed the threshold  
Of Your Living Room.  
But where are You?  
String of my soul?!

 

Walk slowly into the living room a short woman in a dress of the Empire style colors of the falling cherry blossoms. She had black smooth hair, lightly made-up lips and eyes. On a thin neck is a gold pendant.

Brunette

 

Irene!  
You took the heart captive!  
Money and corruption!

 

Irene

 

I wasn't expecting you...  
But you came to me.  
What news have you brought?

 

Brunette

 

I myself brought  
And a train ticket.  
If you please, if you  
With me to go  
To the races in Belgrave?

Irene

 

Oh, dear Simeon?  
You're in a hurry.  
But I agree.  
Here's my hand.

 

Simeon  
taking her hand

 

You need to change?

 

Irene

 

Agree to wait?  
What do you drive?

Simeon

 

Lovely Lando is waiting at the porch,  
And two Orlov trotters  
Hooves beat with impatience.  
And the servants waiting.

 

Irene.

 

I'll be ready in an hour.

 

Simeon  
kissing her fingers.

 

I'll be waiting.

Diverge


	2. Chapter 2

Station.  
The train, departing in Long Rolls. On the platform of the noise, noise.  
Simeon and Irene are settling into the cabin.

 

Simeon

 

So you dress to face.  
So Lily sets off the color  
Your shoulders and neck.

 

Irene  
embarrassed, closes like a fan

 

Come, come!  
Embarrassing to me is not necessary.  
But... You'd really like?

Simeon

 

The mysterious radiance of your eyes.  
They shimmer in the frame of the eyelashes.  
And lips so perfectly sensual,  
What I lose.

 

Irene

 

How cute...

 

But then in the compartment includes an elegant, but slightly plump, sir. It black suit, white shirtfront. A round face, black floppy hair, a thin mustache and a small goatee.

Simeon  
getting up

 

Excuse me, sir!  
This compartment is occupied, paid!  
Take the trouble out!

 

Mr.  
looking

 

Who do I see?!  
Sir, it is you?  
Semyon Ulyanovich Holmin?!  
Where are you from? Haven't seen you for a long time,  
From England ...

Simeon

 

Take the trouble to come out  
Yakov Moriartov!  
I do not want to see you!  
Go away!

 

Moriartov  
wearing a monocle.

 

Oh! I didn't notice.  
Here lady.  
I'm sorry  
For my intrusion,  
I didn't want to break the solitude  
Two loving hearts!  
But, Simeon, what do you see in her?  
She's a lady of the demi-Monde,  
Her bed warmed  
The warmth of other men...   
And all classes have been in her arms!

Simeon

 

My patience is not infinite.  
You are going to here forever  
To bear all these insults?!  
Get out of here!  
Otherwise I'll be forced  
You to a duel!!!

 

Mariartov  
surprised

 

Me?  
And to a duel?  
As a matter...  
Hit me, hit...

Simeon  
takes Moriartov by the collar and thrown out

 

Begone!  
And more in my way don't show up.  
Otherwise, I will bring the threat  
By the end of the logical.

turns to Irene

My beauty! You calm!  
I will punish him, I give you my word.

 

Irene  
sobbing

 

I'm so scared.  
And that's all...  
The web of lies and hatred.  
But I'm a widow.  
And besides You...

Simeon

 

You calm down.  
Then the train moved on.  
Here is your reticule  
Makeup, tears blot  
And smile.

 

Irene  
opening the bag

 

Thank you, my dear hero!  
I will give myself up.

starts to inspect the damage.


	3. Chapter 3

Neighborhood Belgrave.

Huge fenced field with emerald grass. On the left side of the wooden platform for noble guests.  
Whitish from the heat sky with sparse white clouds.  
A kaleidoscope of light and airy dresses, hoods, hats, votes. The neighing of horses. It smells of stables, horses.  
Under the tree sits a group of young women in white muslin, pink and blue silk muslin dresses.  
Green stroller up to the gate and stops. Young brunette helps a young woman in the sapphire silk dress and a little hat to go down, and they disappear in a whirlwind of people.

***

 

— Who is she?

 

— A widow.  
Was she  
Married to a retired soldier.  
Ivan Kharitonovich Adlerov.  
He lost a leg in the war  
With Napoleon. Went back to the house,  
Got married, settled down,  
But The Crimean War  
It back called.  
And he, as a patriot,  
Went and died there.  
It ripped the core.

 

— What a nightmare!  
And what wife?  
Look, others are passionate about!

— Yeah, no. She cried for a week  
And the year wore mourning.  
Then she decided relatives  
In light send,  
That the health to correct her.  
In the salon Martha Cher  
She saw him...

 

— She's rich?

 

— The dowry  
It was two villages.  
Long Whips  
And Kiselevka.  
And after her husband's death  
More were added —  
Varfolomeyevka,  
The Small Aptekarski,  
Large and Small Bundles.

— A rich widow.  
And young.  
Beautiful.

 

— And he?

 

— Simeon Ulyanovich Holmin.  
Good Lord.  
He recently returned  
From London. Sold there a couple of trotters.  
What is the businessman?  
Rich and young.  
Money darkness.  
Owns Belgravia,  
The Cherepivka, Bakirkoy,  
Sharpova, Overcoat  
And A Secret Swamp.  
Sells grain and wool, and honey  
It all year round.  
Wheat, hides and canvas...

— Ah, anyway.  
He is so rich.  
Handsome, courteous...

 

— So, the widow saw him...  
And all... she fell in love  
And the heart opened.  
And he ...

 

— Over our children and husbands  
Soon will be racing.  
It is time for us to rise.

 

Get up and go.


	4. Chapter 4

Simeon holds his lady up the rostrum and seats in the bed for illustrious persons.

 

Simeon

 

Irene.  
I have to leave you.  
Just half an hour.  
I put the horses  
Today.  
And should check into.

 

Irene

 

Of course, my dear.  
Go. I'll wait.  
A. Here comes here  
Our proud leader  
With his wife.

In the box included the Marshal of the nobility of Long Loaves Gregory Laertovich Stradnai and hay time with his wife.

 

Gregory  
surprised

 

Oh! When you came home,  
My friend?

 

Simeon

 

So fourteen days passed.

 

Gregory

 

I am filled with wonder,  
Catching you in Belgrave.  
I thought you were in England  
Spend your days?

Simeon

 

It was...  
But I'm in love,  
And that feeling to soar  
And work miracles  
I was forced to.  
Here I want you to meet.  
Irina Nikolaevna Adlerova  
She's my fiancee.

 

Gregory

 

And this is my wife.  
Maria Modestovna Stradnai.   
It's heavy.  
So seven months.

Simeon  
smiling and kissing the knob.

 

Congratulations.

accesses to a friend

I want you to come with me.  
Leave our ladies alone  
And do check on the horses.

 

Gregory

 

You expose?

 

Simeon

 

Yes. The three horses.  
Doctor. Son of Domeki and Bustler.  
A loaf of bread. The daughter of Bagel and Karpuhi.  
And Severyanka. Daughter Stellate and Buttermilk.

go on talking.

 

Ladies were left alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Irene and Maria are sitting in bed and listening to what they say.

Near their lodges — noble, and there to gossip.

 

— ... so he is bougre...

 

— And a thief  
Jar of hearts.  
And will not let up, finally...

 

What's he got to lose?  
He's like a flea...  
Greedy for other people's pancakes.  
In someone else's bed  
Under the bed sheet...

 

— Oh, God!

— Yes. Judge for yourself.  
He was a landowner.  
Only two villages.  
But he became the lover  
General N.  
And there are already five villages.  
And then... jumping into bed  
To the nobleman... the Earl was.  
A year later, already at the court.  
Yes, they say that aiming for the favorites...

 

— Can it be true?

 

— According to him, there are two bed  
To implement his plan.

— So favorites to His Majesty  
Or to Her?

 

— Unknown...

 

— And the name?  
How strange... he case  
Not a Jew?

 

— The Jew baptized  
As the thief forgiven....

 

— Rather, it is from abroad.  
And the Jew whether he or just Russian,  
Unknown?

***

 

Irene

 

All the gossip  
And idle speculation...  
Fi...

scrunches up her nose

How long have you started baby?

 

Maria  
embarrassed

 

You can call me Mary.  
And it's a long story.  
We got married...  
And I could not  
To conceive a child.  
We went to the water,  
To the resorts. To doctors went.  
And prayed to all the saints.  
In Jerusalem...  
And so I finally did.  
Such a joy.  
And you?

Irene

 

Alas. My husband was killed...  
Leaving me only  
Four villages  
And double portrait  
He and I paintbrush...   
Alexander Briullov.

 

Mary

 

Then you have everything ahead.  
Such a gallant gentleman.  
You have many mourning wear?

 

Irene

 

So year two it  
I don't wear.

Mary

 

So it's just lovely.  
All will be well.

 

Irene

 

Sure?

 

Mary  
tossing up her hands

 

Yes.  
It's so good.  
To be in love,  
And after baby  
From the beloved to conceive.  
It's so wonderful.

 

Irene  
downcast eyes

 

I think it would be like this ...  
Amazingly we have.

 

And here on the podium included Yakov Moriartov


	6. Chapter 6

Yakov Moriartov  
takes off his hat

 

Like children, cats and dogs?  
And Yes. While children do not.  
How healthy are the servants?  
All slaves grow fat?  
In the hands of Mrs.  
They are so thrilled...

 

Irene

 

Sir! Go away!

Moriartov  
the farcical weighing bow

 

Irene!  
Widow, lives in the silence.  
Cherish pathetic dreams  
About life with the young guy.  
But away!  
You're not gonna be no shish  
To me will take his soul  
And after the body crawl,  
The only separation will kill me.  
And you... a low class Prostitute,  
And a dress made of silk sewing,  
Sit and catch the network  
Wealthy gentlemen.  
But hell you only  
Mark.  
Don't Shine  
You my Simeon.

 

Irene  
blazing with indignation

 

Get out sir!  
You're being rude and a boor!  
And your speech  
Offensive to the ladies!!!

Moriartov  
turning to Mary

 

Quiet, obedient and modest,  
Well, just the perfect wife.  
And your husband, crowned with horns...  
Yes, unless he knows,  
Who is the author of the fucking baby,  
You are in the womb?  
From the village or a man,  
Ile lost the coachman,  
And you, I think, the prayers were given  
And in the Church there for the night?  
So maybe you prayed,  
And over you all worked...  
And the Abbot and a monk...  
Or maybe it's General,  
What passed the other day?  
And motherfucker you blew,  
Born mangy dog.  
Or maybe fucking a girl  
What kind of coin ringing  
Then surrender to General...

Irene  
pale with rage

 

Go away!  
All you little!  
Go away!

 

Moriartov  
reaches out and pinches Irene boob

 

Throw you of Simeon,  
Sit down, whore.  
I might  
Your life  
In hell  
A couple of days to turn.  
You can believe me.

turns to Mary

Take my advice, and demure.  
You throw the bastard  
And I'll attach  
In a decent house.  
There you will all love  
Perfectly you will live.

Mary  
in a trembling voice

 

You - boor!  
A scoundrel and a villain!  
My husband will arrange a scolding!

 

Moriartov  
mimicking

 

"You are a CAD, a scoundrel and a villain"  
I'm so afraid  
I am for you, a nun, will.  
And for you, widow...  
You will shout,  
Squirming under me,  
Burning pain from toiling,  
When I will bind you,  
And you on the chest  
The hot wax will spill,  
Sealing wax...  
Then take a walk with a whip...  
Ha ha...  
retreats and feels on his shoulders two heavy hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Moriartov turns. Behind him are red with rage, Gregory Stradnai and hay time, white with rage, Simeon Holmin.

 

Moriartov  
carefully portraying the excitement

 

Simeon?  
Com'st thou here?  
And I didn't notice.  
How nice that you came,  
I have a profitable little business...

 

Simeon  
trembling with rage voice

 

Right now  
You, sir, excuse me, before  
My bride  
The lady Stradnai.

 

Moriartov  
amazement looks at Simeon

 

It is gratifying,  
What are you concerned about these whores,  
But let me remind you...

Simeon

 

Pretty dirty gossip.  
I wanted to duel,  
But hands on you dirty believe me,   
Not the best solution.  
So I'm going to stack  
Like a mangy mutt - hollow.

beats Moriartov in the face with a stack

Immediately apologize!

 

Moriartov  
with sudden anger.

 

You dare to HIT me?!  
Yes, as you raised a hand?!  
I will have my revenge...

Gregory  
interfering

 

Quite, sir.  
You insulted my wife.  
Now I will call policemen,  
And will send you on the stage...

 

Mariatov  
angrily

 

Will not tolerate such talk!  
You little peasant,  
Horny husband  
You know who you are  
Say?!  
I'm going to be a favorite!!

Simeon  
again hits him in the face.

 

You sir,  
Apologize quickly bring,  
Otherwise I will be forced to apply the measure,  
And you to beat  
For disrespect to the ladies!!!

 

Gregory whistles. Includes two hefty policemen.

 

Gregory  
pointing to Moriartov.

 

Take it!  
And put in jail for a couple of days!  
On bread and water,  
And that started the here fashion  
Swearing cursing  
And the blame,  
And ladies thus to insult!!

Moriartov the police arrested and led away.

 

Moriartov  
finally

 

Scary my you revenge,  
I will avenge honor  
My.  
And for insults.  
And you...

turns to Simeon

Will not live,  
You dared to hit me!!!

 

Police and Moriartov removed.


	8. Chapter 8

Gregory   
rushes to Mary.

 

My dear!  
You turned pale?  
Aren't you feeling well?  
I will bring you water.  
And maybe...  
Home?

 

Mary  
poorly

 

Oh, my hero!  
You are so banished  
This rotten snake away!  
My Gregory — The Victorious!

 

Gregory  
straightening himself proudly

 

He won't be back  
I promise.

Simeon  
taking Irene's hands

 

Are you afraid, o my soul?  
So it's in vain.  
He's just a mutt.  
Anywhere he can't get  
And resentment eating at him  
In the white light.

 

Irene

 

You were so...  
Gorgeous!  
True!  
I was not one bit  
Not scary.

Simeon  
turning to Gregory

 

After the race  
I invite  
You to dinner.  
A close circle of friends.  
In Belgrave.  
Here is my native home.

 

Gregory

 

Mary accepted the invitation.

 

Mary  
clapping her hands.

 

Look, horses!  
How lovely!  
The whistle rang out.  
Horse racing began.

***

 

Pale lilac sky with a tint bottle, high transparent sky, dotted with many silver stars. the warm evening wind, evening dew. Chirping of crickets, the cries of the lonely late of roosters.  
On the way to the manor house goes open carriage. In a wheelchair — Gregory, Simeon, Mary and Irene.

Simeon  
breathe

 

Divine coolness  
Summer nights,  
There's the owl from the tree  
Eyes rolling in.  
And in England, fog, rain and sleet,  
Longing is such  
That would be just right to cry.  
In Scotland the Heather blooms honey,  
There go all in skirts, and drink all the ale.

 

Irene

 

Can it be true?

Simeon

 

Yes, dear,  
You imagine.  
What is now that old.  
That they are all in skirts.  
And women and gentlemen,  
El and their fragrant.  
But the British people the harsh...   
Pedantic  
And practical.  
In horses you understand?  
I've sold three trotters  
And bought two stallions  
And a pony... a couple.  
Imagine the joy,  
You on the fun.

 

Mary

 

Pony?

Simeon

 

Yes. These little horses.  
Not very high-spirited,  
But hit in the mouth  
It will kick on.

 

Mary  
turning to her husband

 

Code our child grows up,  
Let him acquire  
These ponies!

 

Gregory.

 

Well.

Simeon

 

So cool under the Russian sky  
To live, to dream,  
Nurture plans,  
Breathe...  
It smells bread, grass,  
Then a whiff of mushroom,  
The berry forest.  
And listen to the birds,  
The buzzing of bees,  
The squeak of a mosquito.  
And look, falling in the grass,  
The clouds,  
Sailing in the country  
Unknown dreams.  
And butterflies flying,  
And the splash of fish in the streams of the river,  
The ability on the porch  
Summer evening to sit,  
When all the servants asleep;  
And the door creaks,  
And you opened it and went out into the warm evening.  
And listen to all the sounds.  
Meow cat,  
Whether the chickens are imported,  
Yawn if bass Stepan  
Thin whistle the cook Akulina.  
All marvelous,  
And the picture  
Rises before you in all its glory  
Wild untamed nature.  
That's what I appreciate.  
And all the balls, receptions, parties and life...  
Such a burn... not sorry.  
Well, here and my house.  
The nest from which flew,  
Only Opera.  
Is the black community.  
Although. Lights.  
Lit living room.  
And we were met by servants.  
Welcome  
My friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Living room, lighted with electricity.  
At the table Simeon, Gregory, Mary and Irene.  
The table is crowded with many dishes.

Gregory

 

Dear sir,  
I see that you your home  
Not oil or gas  
Light,  
And electricity.  
And this light is so marvellous and beautiful.  
And so bright.  
Pray, save us from darkness  
And our city will light that light!

 

Simeon

 

If you please, my sir.  
I you this favor.  
Very inexpensive take.  
As soon as I send the turbine  
From Norfolk.  
Once I build the station,  
And light will Shine upon the comely appearance  
Long Loaves.

turns to Irene

Try  
My soul,  
You chicken  
He cooked recipe  
Rakhmanov.  
Fed him porridge with truffles.  
Divine taste.

Mary

 

But this mousse?  
It is gentle so...

 

Simeon

 

He shall turtledove...

Gregory pushes the pig

Try my friend,  
And tell me  
What ate you?

 

Gregory  
cutting a piece of

 

I want to ask you.  
Where are the servants?  
We met and spent here.  
Here the table is set,  
Here is the food.  
Wine, lemonade and kvass,  
But here... apart from us..  
There is no one.

Simeon  
chewing on the wing of a chicken

 

After we eat we all.  
I'll call  
And suddenly the servants of the dessert will bring us,  
Wine poured  
And carry away the remains of the first course.  
I understand  
The night is wondrous and good,  
And asks the Russian soul  
Spend the night drinking wine,  
But I insist,  
What you this house today  
Never left.  
Eat,  
And go to bed.  
And tomorrow I'll take you ...

 

Mary  
imploringly

 

Gregory, light of my eyes,  
Let's stay?

Gregory

 

What is the issue.  
Of course, I agree.

 

Simeon  
smiling

 

Then tell me  
What you're eating?

 

Gregory

 

Something... delicious.  
What is it?  
I'll have the chef recipe to write down  
So for Christmas apply.  
So what is it?

Simeon

The old recipe*  
Came out in the time of Catherine.  
A Frenchman once gave the Empress this dish.  
Take an olive,  
And then removing the bone,  
А piece of Anchovy put.  
Then you're stuffed olives Lark,  
And later, having prepared the bird,  
Put In the quail,  
But it needs to be fat.  
And the quail into a partridge,  
The Partridge into a pheasant,  
The Pheasant in the Capon.  
And Capon in the pig.  
A pig on a spit  
Roast until Golden brown,  
Gives a divine dish.

Gregory

 

I am really impressed.  
And where did you get the recipe?

 

Simeon

 

I spoke with many people,  
Our Russian spirit  
And the Russian soul,  
So loves to eat  
Seriously, slowly.  
Our era of rapid and ruthless,  
And have to indulge sometimes  
A delicious recipe  
Or a good purchase.  
I see you ate.  
Now I'll call you.  
And we will make dessert.  
Where will it have?  
On the porch or here?

Irene

 

On the street so warm  
And the breeze.  
Let's  
We light candles,  
On the veranda and sit.  
Will flow of speech,  
In the glasses splashing wine  
And lemonade  
And waiting a long time  
Dessert us.

 

Mary  
enthusiastically

 

I only!

 

Simeon  
rings the bell

 

Then I will dispose


	10. Chapter 10

It's been two weeks.

Irene is in the house of Simeon.

 

The bench in the styles of Empire in the garden. Irene in blue Batiste dress sits on her. Beside her on a sand track Simeon.

Simeon  
quivering palm holding Irene in his hand

 

My soul,  
Flutters like a deer  
Hearing dogs barking in a dense thicket.  
So give me  
Such happiness,  
So I took off...  
I ask your hand  
You.  
I visited Your father and mother.  
They have blessed.  
Now  
Your turn.

Irene  
dreamy.

 

Such a lovely warm evening,  
And the warblers whistle  
And overshadow our meeting!  
I'm so anxious.  
Today I had a dream.  
I'm going through a meadow. The grass on the belt I,  
And all wet and heavy from growing.  
And suddenly... in front of some kind of animal.  
I stopped. He ran,  
And only stopped on the hill.  
And looked around. His eyes blazed red.  
From the bloody jaws hanging down  
Dress. I found out  
This dress Mary.  
All ragged and blood stained.  
What does it mean, this a bad dream?!

Simeon

 

Full, my soul!  
You do not be sad because of a dream.  
All will be well.  
Becomes fresh.  
Let's go to the house.  
Il do you want me to bring  
Shawl Angora?

 

Irene

 

Come, my dear,  
In the house.  
Migraines I took ticks.  
Want to lie down.

 

Simeon  
supporting her by the elbow

 

Come, my soul.  
I will lead you to the room.  
And click the maid.

***

 

An hour later.

Simeon is sitting in the living room and drinking red wine, eating cold beef. He suddenly heard a hurried knock at the door.

 

Simeon  
it is imperative

 

Nicholas!   
Open  
And look  
Who's there knocking at the door?!

In the depths it makes a noise, disturbing voices, and bursts into the living room Gregory. All tattered, torn and pale.

 

Simeon  
jumping

 

Gregory!  
God?  
What's wrong with you?

takes him by the shoulders and attaches to the table

Nicholas! Quickly blanket!  
And make rather the grog!  
My friend shivering and soaking wet.  
My God, Gregory!  
What happened?!

Gregory  
hardly

 

Mary... Mary...

 

Simeon  
handing him a glass of wine

 

What's wrong with her?  
Labor has begun?

 

Gregory  
chugs the wine

 

Mary...  
She's dead...

 

Simeon  
in horror

 

God!

Gregory  
panting

 

I came at seven  
That is, as usual.  
And... what is that?  
The house became extinct.  
There's no fire, no voices.  
I banged my shoulder  
And knocked.  
In the hallway  
Lay Stepan with a broken mug.  
In the kitchen Maria's head is broken.  
Ivan saved me;  
He choked barely, barely.  
I went up the stairs.  
Oh my God.  
She lay there  
With a raised hollow.  
The stomach was ripped open,  
And the fetus... the baby... the son of...  
Was impaled on a crowbar  
And Mary stuck the axe.  
The villain slashed her chest and head.  
I howled, I cried,  
I pinched myself,  
That is a delusion, I convinced myself,  
But no,  
This is not a dream,  
And the truth is...

Simeon

 

Now you're going to drink grog.  
Get warm.  
And go to sleep.  
And I'll go to your house  
And take a look.  
What happened in there.

 

Gregory  
impulsively

 

Thank you friend!  
I'd really appreciate it.

 

Simeon gives Gregory in the care of servants, punishes everybody to be on the alert, takes the horse and goes to town.


	11. Chapter 11

House Gregory Laertovich Stradnai  
Simeon stops foaming horse near the porch, he leaps from it and rushes to the broken door.  
Runs and stops.

 

Simeon  
quickly looking around

 

I see the corpses.  
Valet Stepan,  
So on...  
In the kitchen — the corpse of Mary.  
And then where the stable-boy, watchman,  
And personal valets Mary and Gregory?  
Was there a groom?  
Gregory on on the selfish,  
The driver did not take.

Includes policeman

 

Policeman

 

Your honour!  
What are you doing here?

 

Simeon  
turning around

 

What's your name, trooper?

 

Policeman

 

Michael Holmov.

Simeon

 

So, look,  
Michael.  
At the entrance put you two.  
Three will be sent to the backup.  
Three more will put  
At the gate.  
To restrain the people —  
The first and foremost task.  
And I'll go inside.  
Two we found.  
Where else would four people?

 

Policeman

 

And suddenly the killer  
Hiding? And in the house  
With the axe is?

 

Simeon

 

I studied English Boxing,  
Russian fight  
Bartitsu.  
So I am armed.

Comes into the house and starts to rummage through the rooms.  
Opens the closet near the kitchen

 

Simeon

 

So... the Groom found.

 

A cry in the garden. Simeon runs.

 

Simeon

 

What happened?  
Who was screaming?

 

One of the policemen

 

There... on the branches...  
Hanging... the old Nikita.

Simeon  
calls Halmova

 

Send undertakers,  
The doctor and the bailiff.  
All of the body to the morgue.  
And most importantly! To open them up  
And study.  
In this case all  
To report to me.  
Not the leader.  
And to me personally!  
Okay?  
And I'll give you a telegram  
In Moscow.  
Just have them send one  
Detective.

 

Policeman

 

And we ourselves are unable  
Understand?

Simeon

 

Things such.  
If killed  
One of the residents,  
Yes — you are done.  
But there is a crime of enormous proportions...

 

Policeman  
salutes

 

Yes, higher honour!!!

 

Simeon

 

Go to the top.  
You're coming with me.

Go. Go to all the rooms. Simeon looks into the bedroom. The moment looks, closes the door, privalivaetsya door and zazhmurivaetsya.

 

Policeman

 

You feel bad,  
Sir?!

 

Simeon

 

Now comes to.  
No. It's so awful.  
And Gregory would be in vain...  
I could understand that he killed the servants,  
But Mary he so much loved,  
And this child waited together...  
And maybe... murder for revenge?  
But who?

opens his eyes and moves on; the next door.

But the lackeys of Gregory and Mary.  
Pelagia and Andrew.  
What a mess. Like beasts  
They tore.

he turns to the policeman

Went to the yard,  
I suppose all already in place.

Overlook the courtyard. There stands the bailiff comely form, is very high.

 

Simeon  
coming to the bailiff

 

You know who I am?

 

Bailiff

 

Semyon Ulyanovich Holmin,  
I guess?

 

Simeon

 

All right,  
And you, Bartholomew Sevastyanovich Morenow!  
Bailiff.  
So.  
I will repeat.  
All the bodies from this  
Will forward it to the judicial morgue.  
There is an autopsy needs to produce.  
The house is sealed.  
To put policemen everywhere.  
People are not allowed.  
Especially since reporters.  
All you understand?  
And yet. All the consequence,  
You will find  
Learn  
Anyone they catch.  
All the information only to me personally.

Bailiff

 

And the leader?

 

Simeon

 

I'll do it.  
Now I move to the post office  
And the telegram ladies  
In Moscow,  
We sent detective.

 

Out.  
The bailiff looks after and takes over.


	12. Chapter 12

Station Long Rolls.  
On the platform of Simeon, dressed in a sharp black suit, welcomes a visiting detective. Sent the detective was dressed in sand silk fleece suit, wide-brimmed hat of Italian straw, pointy shoes with white leggins and silver buttons, the hand — sculpted cane with the same silver knob. The detective was tall, slender, broad-shouldered, the world watched the clear blue eyes, he walked unusually thin twisted moustache, and black hair was silvery at the temples.

Simeon

 

Erastes!  
I was waiting for you.

 

Erastes

 

Hello, my friend!  
But what happened here?

 

Simeon

 

Murder.  
Get in the Lando,  
I'll tell you...

 

Erastes

 

See you in the open  
The wind got so tan,  
And look  
A poignant and brave.

Simeon

 

You will be taken to the crime scene.  
Tell me without any doubt  
What a bastard killed all the servants,  
And sweet wife with a child.

 

Erastes

 

Your?

 

Simeon

 

The God of mercy.  
A friend of mine.  
He is the leader of the local nobility.  
Two days ago,  
Back at the house,  
He found  
That his wife was killed.  
The stomach was ripped open,  
And the fruit hung on poker.  
The servants, too, mangled, torn to shreds.  
A lot of blood...

Erastes

 

Clear...

 

Drive up to the house, land, pass through a police cordon.

 

Erastes

 

I see that there were two of them.  
Look, Simon.  
Here's the next one, but the second.  
They joined somewhere in the manure.  
One healthy, the second will be less.

 

Simeon

 

I don't even know who they are?

 

Erastes

 

The smaller man came into the house.  
A large house was all bypassed,  
Climbed in a basement window.  
Look, broken...

Simeon

 

Clear.  
What next will you tell me?

 

Erastes

 

Now inspect the house.

 

Come to the house and begin to inspect the room.

 

Erastes  
wandering through the hallway

 

Here killed a man.  
What happened to him?

Simeon

 

Smashed his head.  
Not hitting on the head,  
And in the face. Smashed his entire skull.  
Barely recognized.

 

Go to the kitchen.

 

Erastes

 

And there lay the body.

 

Simeon

 

The Cook Maria.  
Killed also.  
The face was still raised from the burn,  
She was cooking dinner masters.  
Hit her and here,  
She fell right into the pan.

 

Erastes

 

And how many people were killed?

Simeon

 

Eight.  
Cook, Valet,  
The stable-boy, watchman, Butler Gregory,  
The Maid Mary.  
Maria Modestovna and not born of a child.  
And the janitor survived but lapsed into a coma.  
And if you've seen something, then to us he said.

 

Erastes

 

Simeon, my friend,  
Let's go to the bedroom gentlemen.

 

Simeon

 

Then I'm upstairs.

 

Rise to the top. Simeon breaks the seal and they enter the crime scene. The body removed, but the better the room becomes. Dried blood spots give the room an eerie look.

Erastes

 

Lady Mary was killed here?

 

Simeon

 

Yes.

 

Erastes

 

You saw the body?

 

Simeon

 

Yes.

 

Erastes

 

Be able to describe?

Simeon  
taking a deep breath

 

She lay on the bed,  
The hem was lifted up,  
And... where her head was,  
Sticking the ax.  
Legs... I didn't notice  
But I was told at the morgue,  
What broken they  
The hips were.  
Divorced so wide and disgusting.  
Belly was bared  
And ripped open.  
Intestine, and liver,  
The kidneys, the diaphragm... lay on the floor,  
Hung on the curtains...  
And I saw that

nods to the wall next to the fireplace

There sticking out like a poker,  
It stuck with force  
On it hung a seven-month-old baby.  
Not on the cord  
And not in the uterus,  
Body was impaled on a crowbar...  
I'm sorry, I can't  
To tell.  
I feel bad...

Erastes

 

I remember the case,  
Like this.  
But that's the killer  
The penalty incurred.

 

Simeon

 

Mean, a copycat.  
I know who — I'll kill!  
Let's go from here.  
Where are you staying?  
And where's your Japanese?

 

Erastes

 

Nowhere.  
And Masa decided not to go,  
Said that he wants to marry,  
And have a ransom to collect him.

 

Simeon

 

Well, I have,  
You will live,  
The investigation lead  
And relax the eye  
State.

 

Erastes

 

I appreciate it  
You, my good friend.


	13. Chapter 13

Three days later.  
The estate of Simeon in Belgrave.

 

Simeon  
entering the room of Erast

 

Well, how's it going?

 

Erastes  
chemise

 

I can't yet.  
I did a lot of thinking, meditating,  
And the wall biv leg, screaming.  
And to the conclusion came to this.  
Well, I suppose friend  
Detective,  
But in England you year after,  
Will you not met someone smarter?

Simeon

 

There was one  
Very reasonable gentleman,  
But the fact that this is the case.  
It's in Russian only.  
And hardly  
Here we Englishman called.  
Now, if... would have killed the king...

 

Erastes

 

You wasted it!

 

Simeon

 

So let's assume.  
Then I'd called him.  
Well, you would too.  
And so it is too dry and pedantic,  
But the great detective out of him.  
The son of England and London fog,  
All good, and even without any flaw.  
His name is Mr. Holmes.  
I answered your question.

Erastes

 

Clear.  
With our business  
Can I boldly say,  
That the filaments are drawn to Moscow.

 

Simeon  
seriously

 

Not an easy task.  
Leave here I can't.  
Neither my bride nor the other.  
They both in fear.  
And Gregory just insane.  
Yesterday he said to me,  
That he saw Mary.  
She came with her son at the hands of  
In a simple white muslin dress  
And smiled, saying,  
Now that they are in Paradise  
And she could not wish better.  
I think I need to take,  
While you have the chance to save him,  
Away from the craziness.

Erastes

 

Then in Moscow it's time for us.  
How many days notice?

 

Simeon

 

Two days, no more.  
Irene'll need a little time  
And Gregory... he's what came...  
I bought him little things.

 

Erastes

 

Well.  
Now for the fees,  
And train fast  
Will take us to Moscow.  
And there we  
The murderer will find and kill it.

 

Simeon

 

Went to the instructions I give

 

Out.


	14. Chapter 14

Moscow.

Simeon in his house, Irene — the family, Erast — at. Gregory of Simeon.

Simeon house on Volkhonka. Evening. Simeon in his dressing gown, Grigory, too.

 

Simeon  
Gregory

 

Let's you and I tomorrow will go to the theater.  
We listen to Opera or maybe  
Ballet what? Pretty to live in such sorrow.

Gregory  
fiercely

 

What is the ballet? I am in mourning!  
My wife is resting in the damp earth,  
My son is forever buried in the cemetery...  
And you care about spiritual food!  
I can't... believe you me.  
I see the Maryushka in her sleep,  
She calls me to her...  
And smiling. And our son,  
In appearance a mere angel,  
At her feet she plays in the meadow...

sobbing

No, Simeon, I can't...

 

Simeon  
going up to him and hugging shoulders

 

Why, friend!  
I did not want to hurt  
Thy grief. We just need  
Time to flush out evil villain.

Gregory

 

So is that the bastard!  
The barn-hollow!  
You said it  
Not dangerous?! But  
My Mary is dead!  
And you will answer for the words!

 

Simeon

 

Gregory!  
In haunting you now  
Grief, pain, sorrow and anger,  
But let me help you.  
I underestimated burnout jester.  
He marks as favorite  
And that path is not easy.  
But I swear, I'll find it,  
For the death of your wife I will have my revenge.

Gregory

 

No!!!  
I have it back!  
And he will realize that his life  
In my hands,  
And descent I will not let him.  
I will destroy...  
I'll kill!!!  
Slaughter...  
And pigs are the scum feed!!!

 

Simeon  
embracing Gregory

 

All is well!  
Now let's go upstairs.  
You Stepan will bring some tea and a heating pad.  
You go to sleep  
And until the morning you will see the dreams  
And I'll go sightseeing  
On the dark streets of Moscow.

 

Leads him upstairs.

***

 

An hour later. Simeon, dressed in a cheap suit, is on Malaya Ordynka.  
To him comes the same gentleman.

 

Simeon  
in a low voice

 

Well, erastes?  
How is it?

 

Erastes  
quiet

 

The client was seen in Khitrovka.  
There he took a cab,  
Commanded to roll to the Kremlin.  
Wandered there a bit.  
To him came two times.  
Cadet-officer and the captain.  
Then young soldiers.  
And with him went the client  
In Opera.  
Where is still sits.  
And Masa closely

Simeon  
thoughtfully

 

In a private club we ought to go,  
Have data, that tomorrow he is to dance  
There will be. But how?

 

Erastes

 

Active and passive...

 

Simeon

 

To change?  
Hmm. Great idea!  
But who of us for active  
Good?  
Il image of passive we take?

Erastes  
looking at Simeon

 

Have seen, we are  
In passive turn  
And the Masa will do a servant...

 

Simeon

 

Need to hurry,  
And then Gregory turned dark soul  
And how would the battle  
With reason he would not lose!

 

Erastes

 

Tomorrow. Night.  
Will come up for you.  
We will go to one of my friend,  
And then let's go catch  
We have this vicious dog.

 

Simeon  
with enthusiasm

 

Then, until tomorrow,  
My friend!

 

Erastes

 

Until tomorrow!

 

Disagree.


	15. Chapter 15

On the next day.

Evening.

To the private club pulls a carriage. In the carriage talking to two in a whisper.

 

One  
much stammering

 

Will you be called —  
Imekura.  
Don't be afraid to look like a fool.  
In Russian, we know a few words.  
I — Sibari.  
Find, grab  
Holos.

 

The second

 

They at least know?  
And that will come, and there will be  
What we did not expect?

 

First

 

And the Kabuki theater?  
All the men there.  
And nothing  
Live!  
Masa — you are our servant!  
In Russian something like fluttering.  
Go.

Come out of the carriage and go into the room. Shed their cloaks at the hands of the Mac and look in the mirror. There are recognized two true daughters of Edo — in a kimono, with black, hair beautifully laid, covered with aroma of cherry and tea.

 

Dispenser  
Cutesy the man in the white coat

 

What are the two beauty!  
A guest from the East.  
Pass.

 

Japanese women go and sit on the couch. Around them the darkness of any types — and similar to the ladies, and doesn't like, and look like men, and not.  
But then it sits some guy in a black suit.

 

Type

 

I — Lucifer!  
What's your name, beautiful?  
Japanese women and the Japanese are scared like me.

 

Blue-eyed Japanese woman

 

Menja zovut Sibari.

 

Lucifer

 

And your sister?

Sibari

 

Eyy Imekura.

 

Lucifer

 

So your gentle face,  
And Japanese eyes filled with bliss,  
I want you to know,  
When we do that?

 

Sibari

 

Article not unacem kusee.

 

Lucifer  
taking Sibari chin

 

Flirty! You excite me,  
I want you now.

 

Imekura

 

Nando of VIAM m us preactivate.

Dispenser

 

Now we have on stage  
Salonica!  
She romances sing  
A great mistress!  
And Vampire!  
He conquered the whole world!

 

On stage was a fat bloated uncle in a red tunic, and began to sing. He could not sing. But he clapped for a long time. Then came the Vampire. Sibari opened the fan and covered his face, leaving the eyes.

 

Sibari  
whisper

 

That's the fucker.

 

The vampire finished the speech and walked out into the hall. Looked around and moved straight to the Japanese. Sat down between them.

 

Vampire

 

Such guests in this house!  
And we certainly unfamiliar.  
I'm A Vampire! And you?

Sibari

 

Menja zovut Sibari.

 

Imekura

 

Imekura.

 

Vampire

 

Where will be fun, my beauty?  
Here or me going?  
Silent?  
Then to me.  
But your eyes are so blue  
I saw somewhere already?  
And your — they the familiar grayness  
Suddenly burned.  
We do not know?  
Well, okay.  
Come on, girls!

 

Stand up and removed.

***

 

In the carriage.

 

Sibari  
turning to the Vampire

 

Verevka Asti?

 

Vampire

 

And what exactly do you need?  
Thinner, bigger?  
Hemp? Or maybe the wire?

 

Sibari

 

Verovka will cost the typical.

 

Vampire

 

Whatever you say!

***

 

In the house of the Vampire

 

Vampire  
stretching Sibari rope

 

Take it, bitch!  
I wonder what  
The hell are you going to do?

 

Imekura  
normal voice

 

You came to an end

throws the Vampire bag

Tie him up!

 

Sibari  
normal voice

 

Now.

Hours through Vampire in the world Yakov Moriarti — all linked in a special way, with a bag on his head, lying on the floor.

 

Erastes  
calling

 

Masa!  
Our dress and water!  
The makeup will wash off.

 

Simeon

 

And talk.  
This monster will take  
Give Gregory.  
Let him decide  
What to do with it.

 

Erastes

 

Well.  
Then now  
We change clothes,  
Bathe...  
And you're going.

 

Simeon

 

I agree.


	16. Chapter 16

House Holmina.

In the living room sitting erastes and Simeon, both in dressing gowns. The house was completely dark and silent silence.

 

Erastes  
breaking the silence

 

As we brought the foe,  
So it took three hours.  
No cries, screams, moans...

 

Simeon  
grinning edge of the mouth

 

I don't want to think,  
And about suspicions silent.  
There...  
I approached, knocked.  
Asked, not have tea?  
But Gregory never answered me.

suddenly snorts

While we Japanese women are portrayed  
It is a pity that friends are not seen!

 

Erastes  
strictly

 

Why?  
Went rumors,  
The gossip, the rumors...  
Why all this... need?

A door slams upstairs, and the living room descends Gregory, in gray trousers and an unbuttoned shirt.

 

Simeon  
lifting

 

Gregory?!

 

Gregory  
sitting down on the sofa

 

I got my revenge and my revenge is terrible,  
But I left you a little bit.  
Where you want... to hard labor his way  
Will lead...  
Of course if it won't kill.

 

Erastes  
anxiously

 

You didn't kill?

 

Gregory

 

No! Simeon, there  
You have some ale?

Simeon

 

Now pour.  
And yet. Here's the bar.  
To dispose of himself,  
And in the meantime we'll take the cattle  
In prison.

 

go

 

***

 

After an hour in the carriage speeding to police headquarters.

 

Erastes  
quiet

 

When I saw it  
Hanging there like a sausage  
I was scared.  
And I thought that Gregory must have killed him.  
But no...

 

Simeon  
evil; adjusting his collar

 

And so he should!  
Chasing delight!  
All methyl favorites!  
Now his life is clear...  
Shaved and humiliated in jail  
Will he linger on...  
And miserable with life breakup.

Erastes

 

Well, you brother, Simon, bent!  
It to hang it  
For the atrocity it is.  
Well, we arrived.  
Now surrender villain  
And home go.

 

Simeon

 

You're right.


	17. Chapter 17

It's been three days.

Simeon and Irene returned to Belgrave. They sit on the porch and drink tea. Irene is in the air dress color blooming sunflowers, and Simeon in white trousers and an embroidered shirt.

 

Irene

 

What?  
How's Gregory?

 

Simeon

 

Will be back soon.  
Settle inheritance cases  
Wife of the deceased.  
Then you know exactly  
Where was this bastard?!

 

Irene

 

What about him?  
With a monster and a CAD?

 

Simeon

 

He was sentenced to penal servitude.  
And the stage went,  
But the stubborn fact.  
He came to Siberia or not  
Unknown...

Irene  
shuddering

 

So he is still on the loose?  
Ran away?  
Oh, my God!!!

 

Simeon  
strongly

 

Don't be afraid!  
I will protect you!  
Moreover, the capital having lost its gloss,  
He's just a dog  
Yes, dangerous, mangy,  
But the teeth torn out.  
Come — I swear  
I'll shoot him.

 

Irene  
SIPS tea

 

I believe.  
But what about your friend?  
Moscow detective?

 

Simeon

 

Currently lives and in a whisker does not blow,  
The case leads...  
Fun lives.

Irene

 

Sorry.  
You invite him to visit us  
For the summer.  
Let him rest, clear my head,  
It'll take you hunting, fishing,  
Hay. Yes for mushrooms.

 

Simeon  
smiles.

 

Great idea!  
Great, after the wedding invite.  
Wouldn't you agree?

 

Irene

 

I had dreamed of  
But I didn't know  
How are you going to drive with me...

 

Simeon  
kissing her fingers

 

Then this Sunday.  
I invitations  
Sent.  
People be darkness.

***

 

The newspaper "the Long rolls of sheet" of 12 July 18**

"Yesterday was the wedding of count Semyon Ulyanovich Holmina and the widow of a retired General Irina Nikolaevna Adlerova! The whole city was walking on this wedding."  
"Yesterday Marshal shot and killed a drunk hobo who tried to get through to the wedding of the count without an invitation. Hobo, yelling unprintable words and threats. On the offer to get out — refused. The killed was identified by Yakov Moriartov — escaped convict".


End file.
